


All It Takes Is Faith And Dust And Strategically Placed Tape

by lalalathisisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, stiles and scott awesome bromance feels, twinker bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your name should be 'Twinker Bell.'” Scott supplied, his grin getting impossibly wider. “Because she's a fairy, so that's supernatural, but then also like the gay kind of fairy. And then you can still be introduced as a twink. And you're not just limited to a dress – you could totally rock tights!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is Faith And Dust And Strategically Placed Tape

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I told Ace that I was gonna write Stiles in drag, but I needed a name for him. And then I thought of “Twinker Bell” and then she told me that if I was planning on doing a whole drag show, then all of the pack members could be different fairytale characters. And I said I wasn't, but what if the rest of the pack was Peter Pan characters? And then it just exploded from there. There's a lot of pack feels involved because I like pack feels ok. I do not own Teen Wolf (or Peter Pan, Firefly, or Star Wars, all which are referenced).

At the first pack meeting in October, Erica interrupted Derek going over who's on perimeter check duty when, to inform everyone that this year, they were going to do a pack Halloween costume. Derek said there was no point because they were all way too old to go trick-or-treating. Erica then told Derek that he was throwing a party and if he tried to back out of it, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Like Scott's puppy dog eyes, Lydia's party planning, and the fact that Isaac never got to enjoy Halloween because of his father, and now that his dad is gone, Derek wouldn't deny his pack, his family, just a little bit of fun?  
Stiles thought that Erica sort of used that card already in the threat to use that card, but Derek just gritted his teeth and agreed to the group costume and the party with the condition that the pack clean the whole apartment post-party. Erica agreed and the pack fell into discussion of what they wanted to do. After an hour of conversation (and Jackson yelling NO every time Stiles suggested they dress up as Star Wars characters – he'd be Han, Derek could be Chewbacca, Scott would be Luke – he's got it all planned out, ok?), Erica says that they should go as Peter Pan and crew, and then she winked at Stiles.

Stupid werewolves and their ability to hear all the things mixed with Erica's natural... curiosity. Stiles knew she knew. He knew she found out about his... non-supernatural extracurriculars that one time when Scott cornered Stiles at school.

_[flashback]_

Scott was worried about him because he had seemed distanced from the pack lately, and going off to places that none of them knew about. Scott was in the middle of telling Stiles (passionately, and including a lot of hand holding and petting Stiles' head on Scott's part, 1. because Scott has always been naturally affectionate and 2. because the pack has been spending more time cuddling/scent marking/showing affection with each other) that he didn't have to be scared to come to Scott for help because Scott will always have his back and he will protect him if that's what Stiles needs when Stiles finally rolled his eyes, squeezed Scott's hand and said “I'm not mixed up in any freaky supernatural shit without you, Scott. Calm down. I've just been... exploring other parts of myself lately.”  
“Like masturbation? Because you really don't need to be ashamed of that with me, Stiles. You were at my house for a sleepover the night you got your first wet dream. We had a very awkward conversation about it. And then you told me about the even more awkward conversation you had with your dad about it later.” Stiles laughed and punched Scott in the arm.  
“I'm not talking about masturbation, Scott. I'm talking about the fact that I think I might be a little bit gay and I also kind of told Anya and Crystal that I would join them in a show next weekend and I'm in the middle of an internal freak out about that because as much as you love me, I don't think you can help me with learning how to walk in heels in 3 days.” Stiles took a deep breath as he reached into his locker pulling another book out, not meeting Scott's eyes. He knew that Scott wouldn't hate him for being gay, but he wasn't sure how Scott would take all of this information at once.  
“Who's Anya and Crystal? Did you get two girlfriends who are into kinky sex? Did you lose your virginity and not tell me?” Scott gasped, turning Stiles towards him so Stiles could see the big and bright smile plastered across Scott's face.  
“Scott. I just said I think I'm gay and you get out of that that I have a girlfriend? You do know what 'gay' means, right?”  
“You said 'a little bit' which means you could also still be a little bit straight. And I don't know who 'Anya and Crystal' are so I just took a guess.”  
“Anya Knees and Crystal Queer: two drag queens from Jungle who have taken me under their wing, so to speak. And I might be more gay than straight, but I'm not quite sure because Erica still gives me a fear boner but I'm not sure if it's because I'm scared and my penis lives to make me awkward, or if it's cause she's hot.”  
“TMI about Erica, bro.” Scott shot Stiles another big smile before closing his own locker and zipping his backpack up. “So, drag. What's your stage name?”  
“I don't know that either. I was thinking something like 'Little Red' but that seems so cliché because of wolves. Other than that, I have no clue. But I don't want to just step out on stage and have them say 'Introducing Yet Another Twink In A Dress!'”  
“Your name should be 'Twinker Bell.'” Scott supplied, his grin getting impossibly wider. “Because she's a fairy, so that's supernatural, but then also like the gay kind of fairy. And then you can still be introduced as a twink. And you're not just limited to a dress – you could totally rock tights!” Stiles shoved Scott playfully before realizing they were going to be late for class if they didn't start moving now, and this was not a conversation Stiles wanted to have walking through the entire student body and/or in front of Finstock. Erica found them soon after that, sidling up to the pair as she slipped her hand through Stiles' arm and they walked to class together. Erica was smirking, but Erica was usually plotting something, so Stiles didn't think too hard on it. Also he was too busy dwelling on Scott's name suggestion. 

*

Stiles was pulled back into the present by the sound of the whole pack talking about who they wanted to be. “Scott should be Peter Pan, he'd look pretty good in tights.” Stiles threw in, smiling sweetly at Scott. Scott threw back his head in a laugh before countering that suggestion with one of his own; “only if Stiles goes as Tinker Bell.” The whole pack laughed, as if Scott's suggestion was just a joke, but after talking with Scott, Stiles had decided he wasn't going to hide that part of him anymore. Besides, Twinker Bell had made a pretty big splash at Jungle a few weeks ago, AND he was significantly better at walking in heels now.  
“Deal.” Stiles leaned forward in his chair and stuck his hand out for Scott to shake. Scott smiled and shook Stiles' hand.  
“Alright Twinker Bell!” Erica shouted out before calling dibs on being 'Sexy Smee' and demanding that Derek go as Captain Hook. The rest of the characters she didn't care who was who. Lydia called Tiger Lily, Boyd and Isaac decided to be Lost Boys so they could just wear some of their old clothes from past supernatural activities, Allison wanted to be Wendy, and Jackson only agreed to be the stupid alligator because he could just wear green and hold a clock and flash his fangs at everyone. Stiles asked Jackson if he could possibly revert back into the kanima to really sell the alligator look, but that suggestion wasn't taken too kindly. None of the pack really questioned Stiles' choice in going as Tinker Bell, although Stiles pretended not to notice Derek staring at him from across the room. Stiles figured that the rest of the pack just assumed Stiles was dressing up as a male, or even gender neutral version of Tinker Bell, aka not in a dress, tights, wings, heels and a wig. Man, were they in for a surprise. 

***

They decided to all meet at Derek's house two hours before the party is slated to start – for group pictures (Erica wanted the pictures, Lydia demanded that they be done BEFORE the party). Stiles decided to get dressed before going over; sliding into his tight green dress with the light up skirt and white fishnets over his freshly shaved legs (hell yeah he shaved his legs – there's not much more awkward then fishnets with leg hair sticking through the holes). Crystal and Anya had come over the night before to give him a basic lesson in make-up. They argued for 30 minutes about dramatic make up vs. “this isn't make up, this is my natural face” make up, but Stiles held his ground. He didn't want to glue on eyelashes (again. The first time he may have shed a few manly tears pulling them off) or do rainbow eyeshadow or cat eyes. Stiles wanted to do his make up himself and he wanted to look simple but feminine.  
Once he was done with his make up, he put on his wig, his wings and slipped on his heels. He gave himself a full body once-over, relishing in the knowledge that he is one sexy lady before texting Scott to tell him that he'd be there in 5 minutes. Time to debut Twinker Bell to a whole new level of 'freaks.'  
Stiles pulled up in front of Scott's house, honking the horn a few times to announce his arrival, even though he knew Scott could hear and smell him coming. Scott bounded out of his house, his tights stretching awkwardly on his legs.  
“I knew you'd look good in tights.” Stiles said in lieu of a greeting. Scott grinned as he threw open the door of the jeep and climbed in.  
“Hey! You're not wearing tights! I thought we were gonna be tights brothers!”  
“I'm wearing fishnets. They go with this dress better.” Stiles chastised Scott, rolling his eyes as he pulled out of the driveway.  
“You look nice. I can't figure out where you hid your dick.” Scott reached for Stiles' crotch to try to find it before Stiles slapped his hand away.  
“There's a chance you're way too welcoming with this new development in my life.”  
“I just want you to know that I still love you man.”  
“I know. I appreciate it. Please don't ever reach for my dick ever again.” Stiles said seriously before letting his face split into a grin.  
“Deal.” Scott stuck his head out of the jeep window for a moment to take a sniff.  
“Is Derek home yet?” Stiles asked as he parked at the end of Derek's driveway.  
“Nope. Back window into the kitchen or office window by way of tree?” Derek wouldn't give the pack keys to his renovated house because he said that if they needed to be in his house, he wanted to know. But that didn't stop everyone in the pack from finding different ways to break into Derek's house without a key so they could be in his house without him around. The first few times it happened Derek got mad at them, but he never stopped leaving all of their places unlocked. Stiles thinks that Derek doesn't want to appear 'soft' by letting them have keys, but enjoys coming home to pack filling up his house.  
“Back window into the kitchen. This outfit was NOT created to go climbing trees.” Scott grinned at Stiles again before bounding ahead to open the window and climb through.  
“You coming, man?” Scott asked, popping his head out of the kitchen window, staring at Stiles. Stiles stared down at his shoes and his outfit and then back up at Scott.  
“Go open the door for me. I'm too pretty to be climbing into someone's house like a burglar.” Stiles quipped, winking at Scott as he sashayed around the house to the front.

Stiles and Scott were puttering Derek's kitchen for about 5 minutes before Scott perked up, signaling Stiles that he heard some of the others showing up. A few moments later Jackson walked into the kitchen. “What's up Tink.” Jackson winked. “So Allison decided to go as Tinkerbell? Nice.” Jackson walked around Stiles, giving him a once-over before going into the fridge for some juice. “You look good in that dress. Can you imagine Stiles trying to wear that dress?” Jackson laughed out loud while Scott and Stiles shared a look as they tried to suppress their laughter. Soon Erica, followed by Boyd and Lydia walked into the house.  
“Looking good, Stilinski.” Boyd commented with a small smile as he flopped down onto the couch. Erica reached out and slapped Stiles' ass, smirking, before sitting down next to Boyd. Jackson looked confused and slightly betrayed as Stiles pushed past him and walked out of the kitchen.  
“Stiles?!” Jackson choked out as he walked forward and spun Stiles around to face him before pressing his face into Stiles' neck, searching for the familiar smell. Stiles laughed in surprise, wrapping his arms around Jackson, letting him do his thing. Stiles' attention was pulled from Jackson by a low growl coming from the doorway. Stiles turned his head to see Derek's eyes turn red as he stalked across the room and hauled Jackson away from Stiles.  
“Aw, Derek, you want some of my special fairy dust too?” Stiles winked. Derek reached out and ran his hand up and down Stiles' neck, gently squeezing it in comfort.  
“You get glitter in my carpet, I make you pick up each piece with a pair of tweezers.” Derek growled into Stiles' ear before abruptly pulling away.  
“Sir, yes sir.” Stiles saluted at Derek, ignoring the way his body was flushing at how close Derek just was to him.  
“Nice job on the make-up. Who helped you?” Lydia asked accusingly, her look calculating.  
“I did it myself, thanks.” Stiles said defensively, crossing his arms as if to imply 'come at me.' Stiles relished in the look of surprise turned approval on Lydia's face.  
“There's hope for you yet, Stilinski.” Stiles grinned and a few moments later the rest of the pack (Isaac and Allison) showed up. While Scott was getting everyone's drink orders (“only to be drunk AFTER pictures!” as Erica explicitly yelled which resulted in Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all yelling “OK MOM!”), Stiles really let himself look around at everyone's costumes.  
“Wow, Derek, I didn't think you could wear tighter pants, and yet here we are.” Derek just scowled in response. “Oh cheer up. It's Halloween! Although, if I had known that you had such tight pants I would have insisted that we dress up like the Serenity crew from Firefly because with those pants alone, your nickname could be 'Captain Tight Pants'.” Stiles laughed as Derek growled again.  
“So if Derek was Mal, who would that make you?” Lydia asked.  
“I'd be Inara, of course. With or without Derek being Mal.” Stiles replied as if he couldn't imagine being anyone else.  
“Why would you get to be Inara? I mean, you're a very pretty girl, but I think I'd be a better Inara.” Lydia shot back.  
“Personally, I think Lydia should be River, because they're both geniuses but also unexplained crazy.” Isaac offered up, unhelpfully.  
“You want to see crazy, Lahey?” Lydia asked sweetly, baring her (very human but still very frightening in context) teeth at Isaac.  
“Quiet.” Derek growled, his eyes going red again to calm everyone down. “Can we just do these pictures already so I can go find a corner to brood in all night?” Derek spoke in such a dry manner that Stiles couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or not at that, so instead he opted for fluffing up his wig in preparation.  
“Come on boys, Mama's ready for her close-up.” 

They spent the next half hour taking some group shots and then a lot of dumb pictures. Stiles definitely does not dwell on the way Derek pulls him close in all of the group shots. Stiles also doesn't blush at the “look how well Captain Hook is caging up Twinker Bell...with his biceps” cracks that Erica kept making. They took some pictures of Scott holding Stiles bridal style, Scott and Derek sword fighting, Erica 'hunting' Isaac and Boyd, Scott, Stiles, and Allison all climbing all over the furniture pretending that they are flying, and even one of Jackson pretending to bite Derek's leg off. Stiles was steadily trying to fight off his body insistence to get a boner because Derek, sweet and grumpy Derek, seemed to forget himself for a little bit and get into the shenanigans of it all. Stiles caught himself more times than he wanted to admit, staring at Derek as his face contorted into an unfamiliar shape, a smile. It wasn't huge, but it was more than the general scowl that he always wears.  
Stiles was not getting a boner in this dress. A boner is not a good accessory for this dress. Fortunately for Stiles, the sound of the doorbell, signaling that more people were here, were enough to chase the awkward situation away. Time to party.

***

Stiles slowly started to wake up, taking in his surroundings before opening his eyes. His wig, wings, fishnets and heels are all gone and he's left in just his dress, the small light bulbs pressing awkwardly into his side where his dress had ridden up during the night. Stiles froze for a second, realizing that he was being spooned by someone. He opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness trying to make out the arm. He realized that it was Derek who's arms were wrapped around him and he tensed up even more. He reached his arm out to try to move Derek's arm from around his waist, which caused Derek to twitch in his sleep, nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck with his nose.  
“Um, Derek?” Stiles whispered. “Derek, what – ”  
“Sh. Go back to sleep.” Derek grumbled, his voice sleepy.  
“I, uh, what – ” Stiles stammered.  
“Don't think too much, Stiles. Just go back to sleep. I got you.” Derek rumbled, nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck again.  
Stiles willed himself to relax, focusing on the warmth that Derek emitted. It's not like this is the first time they've ever...cuddled. But it's the first time that it hasn't been in a puppy pile with everyone else. Stiles focused on Derek's even breathing and calmed himself down enough to match the breaths. Besides, if Derek got weird about this in the morning, Stiles has no problem reminding Derek that he wouldn't let Stiles out of his embrace. Stiles settled down at that thought, burrowing back against Derek, letting Derek pull him impossibly closer. As Stiles drifts off he remembered what happened that led him to be sleeping next to Derek.  
“I think you're beautiful too.” Stiles whispered into the darkness, giving Derek's hand a squeeze before falling back asleep.

_[flashback]_

They were on the back porch, the party still in full swing inside. Stiles saw Derek wander out there a few minutes ago, and deciding to get some air, he joined him. They stood next to each other for a few quiet moments, looking up at the stars in the sky.  
“You look beautiful.” Derek said out of nowhere, not looking at Stiles. Stiles still blushed anyway.  
“I am quite a beautiful woman.” Stiles turned towards Derek, catching his eye and winking, shimmying to emphasis his point.  
“I always think you're beautiful. Man or woman.” Derek reached out and squeezed the back of Stiles' neck affectionately. “Get some sleep, Stiles.” Derek turned to walk back into the house. Stiles' arm shot out before he could think about it, grabbing onto Derek's arm.  
“Can I stay here?”  
“The whole pack is sleeping over.”  
“I meant, can I stay with you?” Stiles dropped his hand from Derek's arm, looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. Derek gave a short nod, sticking his hand out for Stiles to take. Derek squeezed his hand, and Stiles knew that everything would be ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not included: for Firefly casting, Boyd would be Wash, Isaac would be Simon, Erica would be Zoe, Allison would be Kaylee, Jackson would be Jayne and Scott would be Shepherd Book. Scott complained briefly about that before Stiles pointed out that not all group costumes needed to fit perfectly with who is dating who in real life. It matters more on the personality of each individual to go with the character, and Scott has the most pure heart out of anyone in the pack, making him Book.
> 
> Stiles' 'Twinker Bell' costume - http://s3.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/C6077F92.jpg  
> Derek's Captain Hook costume - http://24.media.tumblr.com/95802abf39ab14b8a6a2c170ab4159bd/tumblr_mfe1unG5el1qa3x03o1_1280.jpg


End file.
